A Walk in the Snow
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: You won't be lonely. After all, we'll all become one with Russia. No one will be lonely then. RussiaXCanada if you squint.


Snow. Nothing but snow as far as the eye could see. Ivan let out a small sigh, his breath visible due to the cold. He had been walking for quite some time now, never stopping over frozen waterways and rugged terrain. Specks of snow began to fall from the sky and the Russian looked up and stared with dead violet eyes.

_I thought, that maybe, just maybe if I walked far enough the snow would stop_. Ivan thought. _But it seems I can't outrun General Winter. _The large man's shoulders drooped; perhaps he should head back now.

"_Excusez-moi_…?" a soft voice said from behind him. Ivan turned around surprised to see a little boy right behind him. The boy was bundled up in a thick coat along with matching gloves, had pale smooth skin, along with bright blue eyes behind glasses. His hair was a rich golden color with one strand sticking up ina small curl, and he seemed to be travelling with a small polar bear. The child blushed as he continued, "_Bonjour_… h-hello there." He muttered in a soft voice.

Ivan quickly hid behind his mask of a smile, "_Привет_. Hello to you too, da." _When did he show up? _The Russian thought. He hadn't heard anyone come up behind him, and he should have, at least the soft crunching noises of the ice breaking under foot.

The golden haired boy cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What are you doing way out here by yourself _monsieur_? Aren't you lonely out here all by yourself?"

Ivan smiled even wider, "If I'm lonely, then you must be too, da? I haven't seen anyone else for miles."

The little boy shook his head in protest. "N-no! I'm not lonely! I have Kumajirou with me. He's always been with me so I never get lonely!" he placed a gloved hand on the fluffy white bear's head. The polar bear looked up at him and asked,

"Who?"

"Me, I'm Canada, Ca-na-da." The little boy said gently. Ah, little _Matvey_! How could Russia not recognize the little colony? After all it was impossible to get Arthur and Francis to stop talking about their colonies. Matthew then looked up at Ivan and smiled; the little boy then reached forward and took hold of Ivan's gloved hand.

"And now I have you too." Ivan was a little shocked at first but let a gentle smile wash over his face. "Now, please _monsieur_, tell me, what's your name? Where did you come from?" Russia already knew who Canada was, but it seemed he didn't know who he was. Apparently France and England didn't tell him.

"I'm Russia, Ivan Braginski, da." Matthew looked at him with wonder as the two began to walk together through the snow. The pair walked for a long while, both content in having a companion to travel with. After some time little Canada asked,

"So, Russia is close to me?" Matthew looked up and bright blue eyes met violet ones. Ivan stared back into the blue orbs and replied softly,

"_Сортировка по. _In a way I guess, da. But it is also very far away I'm afraid." Ivan then stopped, as did Matthew. The blonde didn't look at Ivan this time but stated,

"You're leaving?" the young Canadian's voice was sad. Ivan nodded,

"Yes, I have too, da. It's my home, it's where I live." Matthew squeezed the Russian's hand tight, he also bit his lip.

"I don't want you to leave…" Matthew admitted shyly, "Can't you stay with me?"

Ivan looked down at Matthew and his violet eye's softened with pity for the child, but he let out a small gentle chuckle, "So you lied to me, da?"

A cold wind blew past the pair and Matthew was confused, "When did I-? I never lied, to you Russia."

"You lied about not being lonely." Ivan explained, Canada shifted on his feet slightly embarrassed. His gentle blue eyes focused on the snow covered ground and sadness became apparent on his facial features.

_You've always been lonely, haven't you little one?_ The Russian thought. The large man was pulled away from his thought when he heard Matthew's small sniffles. Ivan let go of the blonde's hand and lifted him up against his chest. Matthew stared at Ivan in shock; the Russian had an understanding look on his face. Carefully balancing little Matthew in one arm Russia wiped the blonde's tears away doing his best to try and comfort him.

"_Это все права малыш__._ I promise you, you won't be lonely forever, da." Ivan smiled at little Matvey, "One day, when you are older I'll come back for you. Okay, da?"

He placed Matthew back on the ground next to Kumajirou, smiled one last time and began to walk away back into the frozen land. Matthew stood and watched until he could no longer see Ivan through the falling snow.

_You won't be lonely, neither of us will be. After all, we'll all become one with Russia. Nobody will be lonely then._

* * *

Okay, my fist ever Hetalia fic, please be nice. And well, I don't know when exactly this takes place, but anyway please bear with me. This was also inspired by a short 5 page comic on DA by the artist Ninjaliz-chan so go look them up on DA if you want to read it. This I guess is a written adaptation of it… Well hope you like it. Thank you for reading and please review/favorite. ~ Sandshinobi00

Translations:

_**French**_

_Excusez-moi – Excuse me_

_Bonjour – Hello_

_Monsieur- Mister_

_**Russian**_

_Привет – hello_

_Сортировка по – Sort of_

_Это все права малыш – It's all right little one_

Forgive any mistakes with the translations, I got them off Google translator. Well thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
